Dark Prince and the Moon Lady 2 Trailer
by wolf master97
Summary: A teaser, movie style trailer for the second installment of the Dark Prince and Moon Lady Story. This story not yet rated, literally.


**Ok, this is the trailer for the sequel or book 2 of The Dark Prince and the Moon Lady. Now, I'm setting this up like a cinematic trailer so you're going to have to bear with how it's going to read and use your imagination. Think of it as reading a movie. I'm not going to write like 'Crack! Crack! Crack!' For noise, I'm just going to say the sound**

Key: (Text format=usage or meaning)

Normal=Scene description, or dialect or within the scene. New paragraphs indicate a scene change.

**Bold=Speech independent of the scene. Speech that might not appear to fit scene or character. The scene(s) described previous to this text indicates the scene(s) it overshadows**

_Italic=Speech or audio within a blank or 'black' screen. Includes captions between scenes. Quotations indicate speech, speaker identified before speech, will not change unless indicated._

(Beginning)

_The sound of fire crackling and burning begins on a black view. Slowly, screaming begins to fade in to the scene alongside the fire. The beating of hooves and clash of swords join in along side dying screams. A whiling in heard before a loud crash breaks into silence._

_Darkrai's voice comes forward, "When you had everything you could ever wish for, ripped away."_

The screen shakes as civilians rush and run through a burning street, constantly looking back and screaming as some trip and fall.

A mother and her crying boy, huddled behind a box and barrel, the mother holding him close as people run past, screaming in terror. Shadows fly past them.

_"How far would you go, to get it back?"_

A soldier in silver armor rides in on his horse, charging a large group of soldiers before and arrow hits his throat as he starts to fall back.

_"How much would you be willing to gamble?"_

A soldier in black armor stands unarmed in front of a river. Three soldiers with silver armor and swords drawn have him cornered. The screen flashes three times as the three silver armored men stab their swords into him one at a time, one per flash before he falls into the river, blood pooling around as you watch from below the body as it slowly sinks into the water.

_"How many boundaries would you cross? How many miles would you travel?"_

Darkria rides on his horse at full speed as the camera zoom out reveling a large desert, the sun gleaming in the sky.

A large formation of black armored soldiers charges with a roar at their enemies. The two sides, silver and black, clash with ferocity, the sound of screaming and grind of metal fill the air with the yell of the men. **"I would cross all boundaries." **

Darkrai stands with his head bowed in front of hundreds of troops as the camera pans backwards, reveling row after row after row of graves. **"I would gamble everything I have."**  
Darkrai swings his sword over his head, mouth open as if roaring. His silver hair flying about his hat missing as he slashed down, cutting the chest of the silver armored opponent, leaving a red line before driving the sword through the man then tossing him away.

"_And I would crush anyone who tries to stop me."_

Deoxys steps forward from a dark corner, the camera circles around reveling a multitude of women, all dressed in their undergarments, waiting on soft beds, carpets or pillows.** "I always get what I want." Deoxys' boasts in a smug tone. **Deoxys grins evilly at someone off screen, an apple in his hand as he swings it around and leans back in his chair with his boots on the table before him. "One way or another." He bits into the apple with a grin.

Rayquaza hastily walks down one of Darkland castle's hall, two guards following him, as we watch from above. Camera changes to a close up of his face, his expression stern and determined. **Rayquaza's voice comes forward, loud and filled with restrained anger. "I want her back as much as you do, but you can't rush into this!" **

Darkrai, Giratina, Rayquaza, and an unknown figure in a cloak stand on a high balcony, the sun setting as the camera pans to revel the Darkland army gathered in the assembly area, obvious movement in the crowd. **Darkrai's yells, "I! Am! The! King!" **Camera quickly pans around to show their faces, all stern solid. Darkrai's head slowly shifts back and forth as he gazes out.

Darkrai stands before Rayquaza, his gaze filled with rage as they stand in a messy chamber of books and slams his fist on the table, "And I decide with who and when"

The clocked man bobs and waves back and forth between two pirates. The swing their daggers as he counters them both before jabbing one in the side with what appears to be the palm of his hand before swinging round with the same arm across the second's throat. Blood spills from both wounds. **"We go to war!"**

The scene gives a close up to watch blood trickle off the blade in front of his face, blacked by his hood but showing his eyes, the right sky blue and the left ruby red.

A great battle rages as Darkrai leaps forward with his sword drawn in slow motion as he falls towards Deoxys as the orange and blue haired prince slowly raises his weapon. **"And I decide that we kill the bastard!"**

Darkrai stands watching as Rayquaza walks off screen, his back towards him. **"You will never win,"** **Deoxys voice taunts**

Cresselia in her full armor stands hunched over, hair obscuring her face as the sound of her panting fills our ears. **"Because I will never give up." **The scene zooms to her face as she gazes out exhausted.

Darkrai charges forward at Deoxys in the Deoxys' throne room.

Cresselia spins her staff and sends a powerful blast, sending the surrounding soldiers flying.

The cloaked man sneaking around a dark passage towards the camera with a light coming from a hole in the side of the wall. He stops and turns to peer through the hole

**Darkrai's whispered tone overshadows all three scenes above. "I will go to the ends of the earth."**

Darkrai and his family raising their glasses in a toast to something we do not hear.

Arceus stands by his window, gazing at the sunset as Giratina slowly comes up behind him in a bathrobe, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Darkrai and Cresselia's figures stand blackened in a bright orange sunset, their faces connected as they hold each other in a loving embrace. **"And through the bowels of hell for her."**

Cresselia stretches out her arm as her mouth opens in a scream as an armored soldier with large, purple Charizard wings flies off with her under and arm.

Darkrai lies under rocks and rubble, his right arm also outstretched towards the camera as it zooms out. His uniform torn and tethered, missing a glove on his outstretched arm. Mouth agape as he wordlessly screams

**A voice that we do not recognize overshadows the two scenes previous, starting halfway into the first scene and ending halfway through the second. "I'm the one who caused this mess."**

The man in the cloak sits with his arms in his lap as he speaks to Latias, the glow of fire flickering behind him. "And I'm gonna fix it."

_The screen blank, no words or sounds for about 4 seconds._

"_CRESSELIAAA!" Darkrai screams out. _

"_DARKRAIII!" Cresselia cries._

Darkrai balances himself as the ground shakes, backing slowly as a large church, not too far from him crumbles down, the steeple falling before he covers his face as the dust and debris start flying. The screen goes black.

"_Do you see now? I've already won. Muahahahaha!" Deoxys dark laugh erupts from the black. _

_Coming Soon. _

_The Dark Prince and the Moon Lady 2: Deoxys' Revenge_

**This story is not yet rated, literally.**

(End)

**Wow that was hard! Well, please tell me if you like it, sorry it's bit hard to follow but it's the best I can think of. Well use your imagination. Later!**


End file.
